


Lost

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: What if Robbie was successful in his plans, maybe a bit too much?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whose ready to have their heart ripped out and stomped on again? It's time for another round of Fallen being a jerk and writing really sad stories, feature Sportacus as the one to die this time. And because my mind wouldn't leave me alone I also created an AU based on this story--mostly the aftermath, which you can read the general idea of it [here](https://criminalvillainnumberone.tumblr.com/post/155882473499/i-am-a-cruel-cold-hearted-person-that)
> 
> Complementary tissues and hugs will be provided at the end of the story.

It was the perfect plan! Nothing could make such an ingenious plan fail, not even the little brats who followed the elf around like lost puppies! The plan was one of his best yet. Pride was bursting through his very being as he observed his perfect trap. 

It started out with a small obstacle course, a few hurdles to jump (or flip) over, a large boxed off portion of sand to jump across, a few poles to zig-zag between and then what looked to be a pillar of rocks to scale. Unknowing to the certain flippity floppity elf, the rocks was a complete illusion, leading to a pit behind. It wasn’t too deep—as far as the villain could tell from the glance he got a few safe meters away. It would cause the hero some troubles and hopefully put him out of commission for a while, eventually even leading to him having to leave in his little airship to get aid, then he’d be gone **FOREVER**. 

Yeah, there were a few holes in his logic, but when did logic ever matter to Robbie Rotten? Never, that’s the answer. 

His gray-blue eyes scanned the trap, grinning as he rubbed his hands together, “This is going to be brilliant!” He whipped around to look towards the town, hearing the kids in the distance say goodbyes to that hero. It was nearly the time when the elf would retreat to his flying ship, in which the path taken would pass right through the little course. 

And if past experiences taught the lanky villain anything, it was Sportaflop couldn’t resist any sort of challenge placed in front of him—especially when it involved his annoying habit of flipping and jumping and leaping everywhere. There was no way this plan was going to fail. 

A laugh escaped his lips, hearing the hero getting closer, “Time for my vanishing act!” Robbie laughed as he raised his hands into the air, “Robbie you are the most genius villain out there!” With snaps from both his hands, he vanished into thin air, appearing behind one of the nearby trees. 

He felt giddy just thinking about how great it would be to finally rid LazyTown of that blue elf. Finally, he could get those brats to quiet down, get everyone lazy again, and not have to worry about that stupid feeling that always made his chest tighten. 

Peeking from behind the tree, he watched for the approaching blur of blue. 

Right on time Sportacus appeared from behind the remaining wall that boarded the town, separating it from the forest close by. A bright smile was etched onto his face, an extra spring in his step. There was a feeling of sorrow in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he would have to go back to his airship alone. He didn’t mind the time alone, yet sometimes it got so cold… 

Sportacus’ attention was drawn towards the strangely placed hurdles. Why would somebody set something like this up in the forest? Was it a surprise made by the kids for him, or was it just something that had been left there? 

Though, something urged him to try it out, just for one moment. It was always a fun thing to do, run through obstacle courses, seeing if he could do them quickly, beating what he internally thought would be the normal time to beat it—for a sports elf of course. 

His smile brightened, letting out a cheerful laugh, “I can take a pause.” Sportacus nodded to himself before bounding over towards what seemed to be the start of the course. The bright blue eyes scanned ahead, observing each part of the run all the way to the end which seemed to be the top of a rocky pillar. From the initial scan it looked to take about a minute to go through it all. 

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, a cheerful laugh slipped out again, “I can beat this in less than a minute.” Mentally he set off the flare gun, signaling for the start. Quickly he sprinted towards the first hurdle, making a just barely high enough jump to clear it. The second one was greeted with a higher jump, and the third and fourth one were cleared with a double front flip. 

In one fell swoop the elf was launched over the boxed in sand, twirling sideways a few times before landing on one knee in the soft grass on the other side. A glance over his shoulder, and the blue-clad hero was darting between the poles shortly after, clearing them in seconds. The last thing was the pillar. 

Sportacus grinned, leaping into the air to get a good grip on the rocks. When he thought his hands would touch the rocky surface, they were only met with air. A gasp caught in the elf’s throat, clawing at anything he could grab. Nothing came into reach as he soared farther and farther. 

Panic rushed in his mind feeling the crystal vibrate and buzz against his chest. Somebody was in trouble, and it was him. His mind worked on overdrive, seeing that he was heading straight towards a pit—the world seemingly to move in a slow motion. 

Every rush of air past him sent strange foreign sensations across his skin, prickling at the organ. His breath was stripped from his lungs when he painfully collided with the edge of the land, returning to his tumbling down shortly after. 

Rock after rock struck agonizingly against his body, getting grunts of pain to flee from the elf. It was only when he hit the bottom that a scream rang out from his throat. Something burned, excruciating burning all the way up his back. It seared through his body, giving a might shudder to rupture through his muscles. Every nerve in his body screamed at his brain, feeling the warm liquid pour from behind his head. 

The crystal violently shook against his chest, the light growing brighter. His breath was labored, each inhale causing shooting pain to rush through his body. 

Robbie grinned, feeling accomplished about himself, all up until he started to see the bright glow from the pit. Elves didn’t glow like that, and neither did that beeping crystal. Curiosity began to get the best of his, slowly creeping out from behind the tree. 

Inch by inch he approached the pit, his nose twitching and his eyebrows scrunched together. The villain stopped just centimeters away from the edge, cautiously looking down to ease himself into the depth—trying not to trigger his fear of heights too quickly. 

“Sportaflop?” Robbie called down, carefulness in his tone as his blue eyes scanned for the blue mass of elf. What he laid eyes on brought a cold fear down his entire body. The elf wasn’t moving much, a few wheezes escaping each breath, and a steadily growing pool of red blood beneath his body. 

“Sportacus!” His voiced raised in panic, kneeling at the edge of the hole, “Sporty! If you can hear me do something!” Moments passed and nothing happened. Dread began to fill him from head to toe, the muscles in his body painfully tensing. _Come on…_ He mentally urged the elf, _don’t be dead…_

A relieved sigh escaped Robbie when the elf’s now exposed ear twitched slightly, a groan escaping the hero, “Robbie….” He coughed, sending a ripple of pain down his limbs, “Get…” another cough, “help…” 

“Help…” Robbie mumbled before immediately perking up, “Right, help!" He jumped to his feet, ready to dash off. First, he turned back to look down at the hero, “Just stay right there, I’ll do what I can.” Well, it wasn’t as if the hero could exactly get up and run away. A half-hearted laugh came from the villain, before he ran as fast as he could back to town. 

When on a mission, Robbie could almost put the hero to shame with speed. In matter of seconds he was passed the tree line, darting between the scattered walls, and once even summersaulting over a bench. There had to be somebody, _anybody_ to help. His mind rushed with thoughts, cursing at himself for doing such a thing. He never meant to injure the hero that badly! He just wanted the blue elf out of LazyTown, he didn’t want the hero **dead**. 

Swiftly, Robbie nearly slid into the sports field, finding Stephanie, Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy playing some sport where they kicked the ball around to each other—some stupid sport that wasn’t his concern now. 

All eyes turned to the villain, a few gasps escaping the children, before they all did their classic exclamation, “Robbie Rotten!” 

He would have to roll his eyes at that later, now he needed to get those brats… ugh, he hated to say it: help. Trying his best to calm himself down, Robbie approached the kids, a thin frown fixed on his face, “I-I need your….” He struggled, forming parts of the word with his lips, eventually getting out, “heal-elp….” 

Confused, Ziggy itched his head, “What is healelp?” 

“Do you mean help?” Stingy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why would I give you my help?” Trixie nodded in agreement with the boy. Stephanie on the other hand looked a bit worried, knowing that it had to be something for the villain to be this shaken up. 

“I don’t need your help,” Robbie snapped, before letting his voice lower again, “I’m not the one who needs help, it’s Sportacus.” 

For a moment the kids were silent, worry mixed with unease and some disbelief. Who would blame them for being cautious about the request: why would the villain who wanted the hero out of LazyTown so badly that he tried every trick in the book, be getting help for the hero? 

Stingy was the first to speak up, his face wrought with skepticism, “I think you are trying to trick me,” he paused for a moment before adding in, “and the others.” 

“Yeah,” Trixie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, raising her nose into the air, “I think it’s just one of your rotten plans to trick us into going into some net or something.” 

“I…” Ziggy started, before glancing to his friends. With the look the two gave him, the boy went quiet, instead focusing on gently licking his lollypop. 

“I would not waste my time on such a stupid trick!” Robbie sneered, getting tired of their accusations, “I’m a good actor, but not this good!” He huffed, clenching his hands into tight fists, “For once I am telling the truth!” 

“HAH!” Stingy laughed, taking a step towards Robbie, “I highly doubt that.” With that he turned his nose at the villain, “Come on guys, let’s go somewhere else.” 

“But…” Ziggy started again, only to give a frown at the look given by Stingy and Trixie. He gave one last glance to Robbie before following the two kids. 

That left Stephanie behind, her brown eyes watching Robbie. She was unsure: was the villain telling the truth? 

Tears began to prickle the corners of the villain’s eyes, doing his best to hold back a sob, “Please…” It was a shock to hear that word come out of the man, “I made a huge mistake… and I can’t get to him myself!” 

“Come on Stephanie!” Trixie called, looking back to the pink haired girl, “Aren’t you coming?” 

The girl’s eyes stayed on Robbie, seeing him slowly crumble before her. He was becoming a mess. 

“I’m…” She studied the villain for a few moments longer, before letting out a sigh. Perhaps Robbie did sink to a new low to trick them about Sportacus. She would make sure to check the airship the moment she got the chance, “I’m coming.” 

Stephanie began to turn around, heading towards the group. 

“No!” Robbie hardly contained the sob, reaching out towards the girl, “Please Stephanie… I need your h-help. He’ll die….” His words trailed off, seeing the group of children slowly shrink away into the distance. 

“They…” the sob couldn’t be contained any longer, coming out ugly and louder than what he wanted, “They don’t believe me…” His thought started to bring back the despair, negativity darkening all function. 

There was nobody to help him, and as if they would believe him? Hah, nobody believes the villain even when he was serious. What a laughing stock he was! 

For a moment he stood there, defeated and wallowing in sorrow. Then, he remembered something. Magic. It had been years since he tried healing magic, but perhaps it could be worth a try! 

Once again, he ran faster than he had ran in a long time, back to where he had left the elf. Hope had started to fill his mind, pushing away all his woes and fears at that moment. He felt as if nothing could stand in his way. 

Robbie found himself by the edge of the pit, but instead of staying by the edge, he made his way down cautiously, making sure not to end up with himself hurt or dropping any debris onto the hero. 

Safely on the ground he nearly threw himself down onto his knees next to the hero, his knees just barely touching the elf’s head, “Hey…” He whispered softly, moving a few locks of the bright blond hair out of the elf’s face, “I’m sorry… Nobody came to help, but I may have a solution.” 

Sportacus weakly turned his eyes to Robbie, a pitiful smile slipping to his lips, “Hey…. Robbie,” his voice was hoarse, wet tears still clinging to his cheeks, “It’s… okay…” A shaky sigh came from the hero, lifting his hand towards the villain’s face, “It’s okay…” 

“No,” Robbie hissed, taking the hand that was reaching towards him in his own free hand, “It’s not okay!” By now the tears were streaming down his face, gently plopping onto the hero’s face and around, “I didn’t want to kill you! I wanted you gone from LazyTown, not permanently gone! I didn’t want you here, knowing that every time I saw that stupid face of yours that I’d have to face the fact that I’m only a rotten villain destined to be alone and without the love and affection the one my heart chose!” 

He gripped the hand, squeezing onto it like a lifeline, “I didn’t want you dead, and I’m going to try to fix it,” Robbie leaned down, pressing his forehead against Spotacus’, “I have some magic, and I can try to heal you. You can’t die, damn it Sportacus!” 

Tightly closing his eyes, the villain did his best to recall how to cast a healing spell. _Focus on the thing you love most, think about it and use those feelings with the magic to transfer it to him… _Robbie steadied his breath, feeling the flow of life inside the hero, ever second the flicker growing weaker.__

A gentle purple glow emanated from the villain, faint and quickly gone. It didn’t work. 

Robbie’s eyes flicked open, staring down into the dimming blue eyes of the hero, “I didn’t work…” His heart was crushed, broken into thousands of pieces. Quickly he averted his gaze, the tears flowing once again, “Ég er bilun!” 

“Hey…” Sportacus gave a smile, “Robbie…” He waited until the villain turned his gaze back onto him, “Þú ert ekki bilun.” The smile slowly started to fade, his breath becoming shallower, “You may have flaws… but, you are not a failure.” 

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for this to happen…” Robbie sobbed, his tears spilling onto the hero’s face, “Heroes don’t die, you’ll be fine.” He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair of the elf, “You’ll make it through this and you can throw me down a set of stairs or even off your airship, I deserve it.” 

“Robbie,” Sportacus sounded horrified at the idea, “I’d never,” He winced with pain, “I’d never do something like that… I know you didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

A soft sigh seeped out, his hand gently caressing the villain’s jaw, “I’m glad you tried to help me—you’re not as evil as you make yourself. I’m glad… I could see the side of you I always knew was there…” 

“Please Sporty…” Robbie slightly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes again, “Don’t die…” 

“Don’t worry…” The elf gave another smile, “If you keep me,” he moved the hand, letting it rest against Robbie’s chest, “if you keep me here… I’ll never be gone.” 

“I don’t want your memory Sportaloser!” Robbie snapped, his eyes shooting open, “I don’t want just thoughts and memories of you! I want you with your stupid flips and your stupid grin and the stupid way you always be friendly to me even if I’m trying to drive you away from the place you view as home!” 

“Take the crystal…” Sportacus blurted, his voice barely a whisper. 

“What?” 

“Take the crystal Robbie,” The blue eyes trailed to the mantel which contained the crystal, before looking back to the villain, “Take it, as something to remember me by. I never got to train the next in line for the mantel of being my successor… It’s what made me a hero, what gave me my strength to get through the darkest of times in my life…” 

“You,” Robbie gave a small snort, cracking the slightest of smile, “Had a dark time in your happy life? I hardly believe that.” 

“It’s true,” a weak laugh came from the hero, followed by a few coughs, “but, knowing that I would one day become a hero, to help those who couldn’t help themselves, it’s what got me through it all. To know that people would look up to me—it scared me… it really did, but it made me strive to become better.” 

“And…” Robbie frowned, “You want me to take the crystal—the crystal that made you a hero? Why not give it to Stephanie or Ziggy?” 

“They already believe in themselves. They will grow up to be heroes, that’s one thing for sure. You,” feebly Sportacus moved his hand, dislodging the crystal from the holder, “You need that extra push, to become whatever you want to be.” 

“I want to be with you…” Robbie whimpered, “I want to be your villain and you to be my hero. I want us to be something.” 

“We always have been,” Sportacus laughed, “You’ve always been my villain, and I’ll always be your hero…” 

“Please…” the villain begged, pulling the hero gently up onto his lap, running his hand soothingly through the elf’s hair, gently letting his fingers run down the back of his ears, “You’re going to be okay…” He softly kissed the hero’s forehead, wrapping the hands of the other in his own. 

There was no going back, each breath was getting weaker, the life fading quickly from the elf’s body. 

“Sleep well my hero…” Robbie gave one final kiss, feeling the last bit of life energy leave the body after a shuddering shiver. The once bright, vibrant eyes of the hero were now cold, empty and hauntingly staring into his own eyes. 

Gently, he closed the eyes, not being able to stare into their lifeless cores anymore. The hero felt so much lighter than before, too light. Robbie curled in on himself, pulling the hero close to him, letting out all the sobs and the tears. It all came crashing down, each flowing out with the tears that streaked down his face. 

Eventually, after what felt like eons, there were no more tears to cry, leaving Robbie feeling emotionally drained. He sat in silent, watching the face of the hero, a small fleck inside the deepest pits of his stomach hoping that Sportacus would wake up suddenly. It would never happen. 

Finally, he gave up on that small fleck of hope, deciding on a different set of actions. Quickly his mind filled with anger, lifting the now cooling body of his hero, cradling it in his arms like the many times the hero did for him. 

He flicked his wrist, teleporting to the edge of the town limits—his magic couldn’t get him as far as it normally could with another person, but it still got him far enough. He hated himself for not thinking about that before, but he wasn’t certain moving the hero was the best idea. 

Robbie focused on the space in front of him, heading straight to the town center. He knew the kids would be there, and he had a bone to pick with them. 

The happy laughter of the kids quickly died down when they noticed Robbie approaching, carrying something blue. Stingy opened his mouth to say something, when he realized who the villain was carrying, 

“Sportacus?!” His screech got the attention of the others, their eyes turning to the scene. In a large group they all came over, eyes wide and mummers amongst each other. 

“Sportacus?” Ziggy called out, approaching the villain who was holding him, “Sportacus are you asleep?” 

Robbie opened his mouth to snap at the kid, only to let out a heavy sigh, “He’s in a sleep that he won’t wake up from… ever.” 

“Will true love’s kiss work?” Ziggy glanced up to Robbie, his eyes starting to drip tears, “That always works in the books.” 

“This isn’t a book,” Robbie couldn’t help but let some of the venom slip through, “It won’t help him. There was,” he emphasized ‘ _was_ ,’ “A chance to save him, but that window is gone…” his voice dropped, “Just like he is.” 

“Sportacus is….?” Stephanie covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, “No…” 

Gently Robbie sat the hero down onto one of the nearby shorter walls, making sure to cross his arms over his chest. He looks so peaceful for being so still… 

“Say your goodbyes…” Robbie mumbled so they could only just hear him, “I need to bury him by midnight…” He added in a softer tone, “It’s what he would have wanted.” 

Robbie didn’t stay to hear the words of the children, doing his best to keep calm—he had to do it, if not for him, for the stupid elf. 

When the kids finished their goodbyes, Robbie returned to pick up Sportacus, “If only they had listened…” he mumbled to the elf’s body as he picked it up, once again cradling it in his arms, “You probably wouldn’t have ended up this way…” 

With a heavy sigh, Robbie trekked back to the forest, finding a place to begin the burial ritual. In his hands he summoned a few candles, most of them a red-violet color with a few purple ones, placing them in a circle around the designated burial spot. 

Another flick of his hands and the hole was made. Slowly, he picked up Sportacus for the last time, laying him to rest in the ground, “I’m so sorry Sportacus…” He sighed, feeling the tears come back, “I’m so sorry for what happened… I’m sorry nobody besides me came to help you. I hoped…” he sniffed, rubbing his eyes, “I hoped that I would one day stop being a coward and stop letting my self-loathing get in the way. If only I had known…” He took out a lighter, beginning to light each of the candles. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do…” Robbie finished lighting the final candle, before beginning to replace the dirt using a shovel, “I’m not a hero—I’m just me…” 

“You’re the real hero—you’re my hero….” He finished placing the dirt over, blowing out all the candles with a quick spell. 

The name fell of his lips, tears streaming down his face, “Sportacus….”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are your complementary tissues and supportive hugs. I'm sorry for breaking your heart again, or for the first time if you haven't read Farewell Life.


End file.
